Maelstrom Pirates
by Ryo no Kitsune
Summary: My First Story. Idea is first chapter, if I get good reviews I might pursue. The war over, what if Naruto finds that his world is connected to other? Will the New Wold be the same?
1. Idea

**I do not own Naruto and/or One piece. If you haven't seen/read either, then do so before reading this, 'cause I'm not going into too much detail for either. Flamers will be used to make smores.**

Story needs

_I don't know how Naruto ends; I would prefer cliff notes, Please PM me. A Beta would helpful._

Stories Idea

after the war, Ninjas are too few and not need anymore, and somehow Naruto learns about a stone that can transfer and hold very old knowledge in Uzu no kuni. When he gets there, he learns of a Sea Gate that connects to the one piece world, which was closed before the Sage of Six Paths mother was born.

Said stone holds a copy of the plans for Pluton, but the Nations don't have all the resources to build it exactly, so Naruto used the stones store of Fuinjutsu and ship building to rewrite his own copy to compliment its use by Chakra users. Ship is big enough to fit three Juubi's inside it with room to swing their tails, or the remains of the shinobi forces as a hidden village, and all that entails. Such as Private quarters, Blacksmiths, Hospitals, training spaces, an Academy, officer quarters workshops for trade goods and shininobi studies and the like. I rip the Pluton Idea from Overlord of the Seas, for size at least, but I want it to join fuinjutsu in its construction and defences.

Cannons will be replaced with normal 28-pounders (5 rows with at least 20 per row), Mortars may have exploding tags (16 Total around edges of sip). 6 swivel guns with Element seals carved in on the outsides and insides, so that it will fire small rounds of selective jutsus. (wind bullets, water jets, Flamethrower, maybe a Small lava bomb.) Defenses would include chakra metal inscribed with seals for reinforcement, strengthening and (maybe) Barriers, and a Genjustus that hides the ship. (Thou a Hidden Mist jutsu might be added for theatrics [one of a ninja's best tool].)

Cargo holds can be replaced with racks for storage scrolls of varying sizes, same for foodstuffs. Cabins will account for unknown mix of genders, or families. Sails will have Wind Seals inscribed on them to increase speed with less sails. (Maybe a water jet pumps system for secondary propulsion, like steering or something.)

_Additional Ideas for the ship will be read._

Thou he has brought peace to his world, the need for conflict still haunts the remaining ninja, and the Sea Gates offer a outlet for this as well as a Vacation of sorts for others.

_Ideas of where it goes from there will be looked at, then judged, the best in my opinion will be taken._

Kindly review, feedback may decide how the story goes.

Ryo no Kitsune


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto/One Piece. I do not have a translator, so not all words may be right. I would also like a list of characters that survived the war, cannon and oc's, accepting OC's.**

**Due to a faulty Wi-Fi, I will not be able to update regularly. I will be glossing over the whole Kaguyra thing because I have no clear ending for that.**

(authors comment)

Many years have passed since the Fourth Ninja war ended, yet the effects were still being found. Although Madra's Plan was stopped, Kagurya was no more. Those caught in the genjutsu woke up. The bujuu where partly sealed into Naruto (only like half of their tails). They showed up about human sized.

The Shinju returned, calm and fee of control, reverted back to its tree form and started growing strange fruits. Although no one was brave enough to eat them, some have cut open the ones that fell, and planted the seeds in other parts of the world, Naruto himself took one that was heavy in senjutsu chakra to the ruins of uzu no kuni. Those seeds grew into mighty trees that rivaled in size with the shinju, but sensors found nothing unusual in them, except that they where harder than any metal or jutsu thrown at them, below mid B-rank at least. Yet when a year was over after they matured, they would flake off most of its form, i.e. branches, bark, even some of the trunk itself. Further tests on this excess wood reviled it to be just as conductive to chakra as chakra metal. They decided to call it Jewel Tree Tenshi wood, for its origin and color. (As likened to Adam wood)

With the devastation of the world's ninja population, the Daimyos have reverted to using samurais and small armies to keep the peace. Ninja's were now a slowly dwindling commodity, which fewer people wanted or needed. With this dwindle, the need to get stronger also lessened.

While In Uzu no kuni, he search Ushiro and found a cave deep underground that help all of the clans knowledge of the world before ninjutsu, and everything after before there fall.

Naruto studied fuinjutsu to a level greater that Mito-baa-chan ever showed. In fact, with his Kage Bushin, he studied everything and anything. Be it politics, basic sword fighting, leadership, proper staff usage, navigation, chakra control (let's face it, even as a power house, he never did any control exercises bigger than water waking, and that's low chunin at best.), carpentry (he's helping Inari build a ship), he even sent a few to study under Io the blacksmith.

Inari, now a master shipbuilder, (had to upstage his grandpa somehow) wanted to build a SUPER ship. (Anyone catch that?) With this in mind, he drew up the plans with the Tenshi Wood serving as the Framework for the ship , with is aniki writing up fuinjutsu into the construction to make it stronger and more SUPER badass. The ship was so big, some the wood had to be used to make a deep sea construction yard with huge dock yards to finish it after the first ten decks where finished. In fact, Inari had to put a docking bay into the ship just so after its finished, cargo and personal could get on and off it.

Questions about what the name of the ship would be came up.

Shinobi of Kirikirgure suggested the name the ship after the greatest sea monster they knew, The Kraken, or Isorubu, the three tailed turtle. No one wanted to use the name Shinju because of bad memories it brought up. But all agreed that a name related to water was needed. (PM me with submissions, all will be looked at. Give reasons why.)

Thanks to his training he "saw the signs on the wall" as it were, and convinced the remaining Kages to consolidate their forces on the Ship Inari was building, where thy can bring peace to the whole world, maybe even beyond. With the few civilians who wanted to follow them. The Ichirakus ramen family and Io were among the first to volunteer.

He also made sure to fulfill ALL of his promises. When he first spoke to Shion about his plan, she had a vision of a great gate in the endless sea to the East (think Gate of Justice big), with her on a truly massive ship with many wonders in its construction. She knew the gate was formed from one of the Shinju's roots, and may lead to other worlds. Worlds that someone may have ate the strange fruits.

With this in mind, Naruto had all of the chakra and ninja related items gathered to be used or stored in this great ship. Even the Summons helped relocate their scrolls into the bowls of the ship. With the combined technological know-how of former Yuki and Sora no kuni, the ship was plated and armed with the wonders of the ninja world.

When word of the Sea Gate in the Eastern Ocean reached the scientific community, scores of them from various fields signed on with the equipment they wanted or needed. These fields included agriculture, zoology, and a few others that would love to go to uncharted places.

In the end the ship was 50 decks tall, with five masts with seals written into each of the sails. Much like a cruise ship of Moon country, it had paddle wheels on each side, each paddle curved for optimal trust and silence. On the twentieth floor on the bow is a command bridge, where navigation and other monitors were installed, with a large panes of glass with safety seals inscribed on them for visual observation, day or night, or any weather for that matter thanks to the other seals on them. Large sections of the inside was outfitted with rooms for training, seals that act like a hologram, rooms with increased gravity, or resistance, all reinforced to with stand anything below A-class training of course. Io himself had a workshop towards the back of the ship that was reinforced to withstand low S-rank damage. Never know what he may come up with. The Cooking-nin, where placed in charge of the galleries. The Yamanakas where given reign of the greenhouses (had to feed the crew that large with something) and a Fashion studio for Ino (for trade and crew needs).

Our story begins as the ship readies to sail the endless east seas.

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu**

**What no reviews, at all? Kind of boring without them. Hell I'll accept a 'more please' review, just something to so your interest. What are your Ideas of where the gate goes in the One Piece world? Is there anything or anyone in particular you want to see in the story from either world? So you want me to recruit from the One Piece world? If so, is it Cannon, or an OC? Please submit such in either a review or a PM.**


	3. Chapter 2- The Gate of Truth

**I do not own Naruto or One Piece. Since no one gave a reason for their locations, I have chosen one of my own, with a timeline that works.**

(_say what_)** – Author talking**

"Hard to starboard" – speaking

**Hosneka no Jutsu** – jutsu (if I'm unsure of the spelling, I'll use English.)

"**Gaki."** – summon or demon talking, or any really deep and/or loud voice, really.

'thoughts'

As the sun rises on a new day, we find ourselves on a ship, no bigger than a caravel, bearing a stylized leaf on its sail. At the prow of the _Kohona_ stands a young looking man with long blonde spiky hair done up in a pony-tail and two pikes of hair that resemble horns, semi-glowing bright blue eyes, and three whisker-like marks on his face. He wore a form-fitting black shirt, burnt orange pants with black tribal markings running the outer edges, a red sash with pouches sewn in and two strapped to his legs. Black boots with a metal cap and heel completed the bottom while a red coat with black flames marking the edges and tan gloves with metal plates with a spiral on the back and covering the knuckles completed the look. This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

A small smile light up his face as he gazes into the sunrise. He smile grew a bit more when two pairs of feminine arms wrapped around him from opposite sides. Looking to his left, he saw beautiful indigo hair cut in a long hime cut, and a pair of pale lavender eyes, looking down, he saw she was wearing a fishnet bodysuit, pale orange shorts, and her coat zipped partway down, to his pleasure, and after looking down her mile-long legs, saw she was wearing spiked kinuchi sandals. He knew the coat hide two tattoos on her slender frame, the one on her back that was her family crest, while a dove with wings outspread on her stomach. This pale skinned beauty was Hinata Namikaze nee Hyuga. Thanks to Naruto's study of fuinjutsu, he designed a seal for all Hyuga to be placed on the small of their back, that look like a tattoo, that would perform as the Caged Bird Seal was originally designed in mind for, to prevent the stealing of their kekki genkkai. The one just below her navel was to prevent the spread of their bloodline to offspring. Thus they were able to accept her no longer being the heir, and be able to marry her love, despite the inappropriate promises he made to others.

Looking to his right, he saw brown hair done up in twin buns, brown eyes, with a hint of mischief glinting inside them. Both where wearing make-up. While smaller than Hinata, she was no less beautiful in his eyes. She was wearing a red Chinese dress with gold accents and long slits running from the hem, by her feet, all the way up the sides of her hips, with fishnet peeking from under the V of her top. She too was wearing high-heeled sandals. Attached to her back were three large scrolls. Her name was Tenten Uzumaki nee Higurashi. While she at first was just helping him learn how to use weapons, but with the loss of Neji, he was her only real dating option other than Lee, *shudder*, and with more than one clan to restore, he could have more than one wife, and she understood, she might end up sharing, and when she thought about it, she found she didn't care. It took a while to convince him thou of that, Hinata not as much.

Both girls snuggled up to him to keep warm in the chilly morning. Naruto's smile just got bigger.

A few minutes of just enjoying the sunrise, noise at the back of the ship alerted them that the others on board were waking up. To Narutos displeasure, Hinata zipped her coat the rest of the way up as a result.

The first to come out was of course, Rock Lee in his 'youthful' splendor, though there were drastic changes to his looks. The green jumpsuit of horrors was replaced by a just as green Gi and pants. His orange leg and arm warmers were replaced with weighted arm and leg guards, he went with full cover boots as well. His belt was a blue cloth with a lighter blue stitching of a dragon on the tailings. His Bushy brows were trimmed to a realistic size, and he stopped using hair care products to look like Guy, turns out, his hair just as spiky as Sasuke's, but more upward, with two little bits hanging over his forehead (_Think Vageta's hair_). Strapped to his back was a large double headed sword-staff, the whole weapon given a Four Saint Beasts motif, with the tiger on one blade, the Dragon on another, and the other two on the staff.

"YOSH, good morning Naruto-kun, or" as a small glint entered his eyes," do you prefer Captain-sama?" Without even waiting for an answer, he headed to the steering wheel to take over for a clone of Naruto.

Naruto sighed as his small became his normal happy look. He turned to look at Tenten, "this was you're Idea to the crew, wasn't it?" he asks. She gave a cheeky grin at him as she kissed his nose. "Yup."

The next to come out was a athletic figured female, with bright green eye, an almost neon-pink hair hat reaches the small of her back, with the top of her head and forehead covered by a red bandanna, although a green diamond like mark was seen on her brow. She wore a red shirt with a hallow white circle over her naval, black gloves, a skirt like covering that only really covered her back, black biker shorts, multiple pouches attached to her belt, And shinobi sandals with ankle guards covered her feet. She pulled out a compass to check they were still on course. "Two point's port, Lee" she calls out. Lee gives a nod as he shifted the ship two points to the right. (_Tell me if I have the positions right_) Her name was Sakura Uchiha nee Hanuro.

Following Sakara out was a tall, pale skinned male with a bored expression on his face, this was Sasuke Uchiha. He was still wearing the same type of outfit as when the war ended. Not a fan changing outfits that one. He acknowledged Sakura's strength when the war was over, and accepted her advances, as she was no longer a fan girl about it. She even played hard to get for a while to make sure he really wanted her. After the ship had shifted course, he leaped up to the crow's-nest to be on look out.

A few minutes later, two girls stuck their heads out, one had long platinum blonde hair done up in a ponytail, the other hand orange hair done up n pigtails. "The foods almost ready!" shouted out the blonde one, before both went back inside.

~MPBHSH~ A few hours later~MPBHSH~

The crew stood at attention as there destination came into sight. On the prow of the ship, stood Naruto, with Hinata and Tenten at his sides. Behind them were Sasuke and Sakura on his right, with Lee and the Blonde girl on his left(Ino). Between these two groups stood the Orange haired girl with two boys standing just behind her(Kohonamaru's group with Miogi in the lead now). Behind the wheel was a young man with fang like markings on his face, a savage grin, and Punk biker clothes on next to a massive dog, big enough to carry two adult with no problem. (Kiba in Biker Gang clothes with a Super sized Akamaru). Next to them was stoic male with round sunglasses wearing a grey cloak and a large straw hat. (Shino, Think Itachi's cloak and hat without the clouds and grey instead of black) On the other side was a pale made with a fake smile and note pad (Sai). By the Galley door was a large boned fellow wearing a chief's uniform next to a beautiful woman with shirt black hair and wearing an apron (Choji and Ayume). Under the mast taking a nap was a lazy Nara with Pineapple hair.

In front of them was a truly massive sight. With fifty floors fit for the largest and tallest of them comfortably stood above the water, she was a Brigantine in shape only. About 400 m long and 50 at the waterline when traveling light, with a long Paddle Track covering half her length, but only four floors, and no less than six main masts, side-by-side, with as many sails that could be fitted to and between them, five foresails per side and two aft masts to promote turning, she was would be fast, even faster with the seals clearly marking and covering each sail. Her Hull was covered an overlapping plates of metal that were in turn also covered in seal arrays of various sea color patterns to help it blend in towards the bottom, and almost matte black towards the top, If you look closely, you could see that the plates were movable. Covering the decks on top was a small forest and orchard. A Multitude of openings lined the sides of the ship; from the size of a person's head to big enough to fit a Schooner. She was a true Beast of The Seas. And she would was to be their new home. _The Leviathan_.

As they approach, they come across a large port built around this colossus. Giant cranes were still lifting cargo and machinery into position. The port was abuzz with activity as the final touches were made to the Leviathan. Sailing towards the back, a lane leading to the rear broadside of the ship was shown to lead to a ship docking system of sorts inside the ship. Upon disembarking, Naruto found Shion waiting for him, more mature since he made his promise, and looked all the wiser for it. She still wore her Miko robes, but they fit her better, and didn't impede her movement any more. She had a knowing smirk on her face, "A mistress, am I now? So long as you show me some love, I'm fine with that, _captain-sama._" she purred out the end. A Shudder went down Naruto's back when he felt his wives KI spike at her statement. "_mokoduso_" he muttered.

After getting over that, he turned to Kohonamaru, "get the radios and inter-ship comms online, when we're ready, I want us to get underway, oh", he added as Koho ran off, "and you have the bridge, I'll be on the poop deck." Koho cheered "On it Boss!"

Sasuke grunted, "I'll take forward outpost." Meaning the covered crow's-nest built toward the front of the ship, their being three more such outposts to cover the back and sides. Each one also held basic weather and navigation equipment as well.

A few moments later as they were making their way up at a civilians pace, a muffled boom sounded a few floors above them. Tenten sighed. "I'll find my quarters and then check-up on Io after I change into something more fitting" she says as she gave Naruto a saucy look before shushining away.

"*sigh* Udon, Miogi, go check on our quartermaster's progress in loading the ship" Said Naruto. A Chorus of "Hai!" was all he heard before they too left. The others took the clue and left Naruto with Hinata and Shion to fulfill their other duties on the ship.

"So," said Shion, "how about I show the two of you the grand tour of what's changed since your last clone popped."

~line break~ Time skip~

A few days pass before the Leviathan is ready for her maiden voyage. Inari, now a young man, stands proud on the deck of his own sailboat as the Christening takes place. The Leaders of various nations came to see the last of the ninjas sail away. As it was christened a strong wind blew the sails to full power, and a large mortar like launcher in the front shoot a large parachute-like sail up above and between the front masts to catch even more of the strong wind. As fireworks went off, a small squad a ninja with glider-like crafts flew by amazing all the spectators before landing in small bays in parts of the top ten floors. Truly, a formidable enemy for all if provoked.

~scene change~ Navigation Bridge~

Fifteen floors above the water, overlooking the front of the ship, the Primary Navigation Bridge was a mix of a sci-fi and steam punk ideal command room. Gleaming pipes, a large steering wheel, stations which compiled data for navigation and communication, in and off the ship. In the front of the ship, cover the front sides of the bow, huge panes of glass not only allowed visual outlook of the waters, but seals etched into the glass allowed for graphs and diagrams to overlap the view, displaying course, speed, condition of the hull, and a few other things, even visual Conference projection. In the center of the room was a large fixed chair bolted to the floor on a raised platform. In this chair sat Kohonamaru Sarutobi, Grandson of the Sandamine Hokage. While he still wore he long scarf, that now fits him better that before, he now had a looser black outfit that was sort of like his old clothes.

"Report." He said. Various stations gave reports in an ordered fashion. "Jellel Reactor operating at less than 5% capacity" "Slip sail (the launcher sail) is nominal, thrust rising to 12 knots … and holding." "Shipwright Inari and crew request to join us." "Now plotting course for open waters, Tachio."

Kono gave a grunt at this. He was hoping that the slip sail and the guide sails would provide 20knots at lest, but he smiled when he heard Inari wanted to join them. He had made a good friend in him when they both realized that they viewed the same person as their Aniki. "Permission granted, plot rendezvous point. Also alert Sage of this. Then start a rundown of all systems, triple check the whole thing if you have to, we may not be coming back to get repairs." He stream fired he's commands, all resounded with calls of compliance. While using the individual radios for key personal was important to cover the distance of the ship, codenames where giving in case someone overheard it. Sage went to Naruto, Hawk-eye to Tenten, who was in charge of security, Flower to Sakura, who was in charge of Med bay, Ryu to Lee surprisingly, who could safely handle the Jellel Stones in the reactor to power all the equipment. All of the major players had a codename.

"Course adjusted, reeling in slip stream sail. Dropping to 5 knots" Navigation reported. '_Dang, that big a boost? Guess it's worth it then.' _ Thought Kohonamaru. "copy and shunt sail performance data to the eggheads, let's give them something other things to do than sits on they're buts." Spoke Kono.

~scene change~ within ship orchard~

Laying under a tree we find Naruto and Shion having a relaxing rest away from sight of others. Shion was garbed is a yellow sundress and sitting between Naruto's legs. A picnic basket was nearby, as well as a longbow and satchel of arrows.

"Acknowledged, list him as Muko, in charge of General repair and maintenance. His workers are under his command. Over" Naruto said before removing his finger from his earpiece.

"You knew he would join all along, didn't you?" asked Shion. "Of course, this ship was an adventure to build in itself. He's had a taste of it, and now wants to have the full course." Responded the blonde sage.

~line break~ Skip a few weeks~

After a test run around the west continent to calibrate all the systems, as well as pick up any stray ninja that decided to join at the last minute. Knowing that Ryo may not be of use beyond the gate, various dignitaries gave material goods that could be traded later. A few crafts and tradesmen even signed on, some with Junks of their own. This small fleet was now two weeks out into the eastern endless sea, looking for the gate that Shion saw. But for the last week everything has been covered in a soupy fog.

A shout went out from one of the Leviathans outposts, "Target Found, Starboard Bow, ninety yards and closing." Indeed, they had found the gate to another world, Bearing a strange markings of a tree with ball like markings covering the end of limbs, the crown, and the roots of the tree. It looked like it would take a few Bujuu-damas just to crack it open a nudge. However, as the first of the ships reached the 20 yard mark from it, it began to groan as it opened itself. A torrent of a current drew all into its maw just as the call to Batten down the hatches was followed.

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu**

**Sorry if it seemed rushed at the end there, I'm just eager to get to the main dish. Weapons on the Leviathan are mostly discovered or modified in the world of ONE Piece. Any Ideas for any Special weapons? **

**Please Review Kindly. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I just looked at my notes to update them, and found I have not been following them, so if anyone want to use my Idea, please let me know first. I also failed to notice that I said 6 masts, when it was twice that, and I never said when in my request for entry points. So, I will choose after the Straw hates showed up by a few days.**

**I don't own Naruto/ or OnePiece. If I did, Naruto would have ended it already, and Luffy would have noticed girls already.**

**I may not fill in a some of details, because some readers need to use their imagination better, or use better research.**

(_authors comments_)

'_thoughts_'

"speaking"

The first thing Naruto noticed after he came to, was that the only source of light in the Admin center ,which was where the Captain's quarters were normally, was the seal arrays, and the ceiling window. The back area of the room was covered with doors where the Kage offices and Private quarters were located, (_It's not like his the only Kage on the ship and with that many people on board, he needs division leaders_) each with a large window to the outside, of course.

He sat back up strait on his chair, large and plush, just like his Jiji's, and crocked out, "Status report."

A female Nara at the engineering station reported. "No hull damage, though the Sanbi seems to have clamped herself to the bottom of the ship," '_why would Isobu want or need to do that?'_ Thought Naruto. "Sensor seals along the hull also report that we've sunk more that the added weight would account for, we only have a five to ten floor clearance at moment, ballast tanks at half tank."

"Beacon Seals show that the whole fleet is present and accounted for" spoke a blue haired make.

A dark skinned young man at the Navigation added with a nervous and unsure voice, "Uh, Compass is not responding, and Barometer says were about 7 to 8 thousand kilometers above sea level. And the system can't find anything wrong with the equipment, Sir." '_That might do it'_ thought Naruto. "What of the other Biju?"

"Grumpy, to say the least, Shukaku and Son Goku detect very little land mass to use, Nibi is asking if she can taste the local fish, and Chomei wants to explore. The others are calmer, and resting near the center of the top deck, all have compacted to Nin-kin size." (_How else do Biju bigger than most buildings hide?_)

"In that case, prep a tank for Isobu to stay in till she wants out, an empty the Ballasts so see what we can do, fill with Helium or something as a last resort, I want at least the Hawk Bay's open to send out scouts, shunt visual from forecastle to nav room, and see if the doc's want to run tests on the local water. For that matter, give me a visual of outside." Spoke the semi-baka-Sage.

After a few minutes, small screen panels set near his chair show a field of white, in fact, if not for the ships in the corner of the screen, he would have thought the device was faulty. The water kind of reminded him of what Kumo looked like when looking over the…..

"Are we floating on clouds? Set a depth gauge with a camera to make sure, and tell the hanger bay to load for high altitude, and to pack a skiff, best to be prepped for anything, and add point-to-point Markers for recall.

"Those Hawk gliders might be put to the extreme test as it is. Inform the Akimichi Galley to pass out floatation devices to the crew that plan to go top side. While we're at it, move emergency boat scrolls to fourth position, and set up scout boats up to deploy from the Bird-eye rail launcher. A ninja is nothing if not adaptable."

A resounding call of confirmation echoed form around the room.

(Scene change, third person)

As the ship slowly rose from the water, an area between the masts rose up and then parted to allow a craft to raise from the hanger two floors below. The craft was interesting in that it had a folding frame of cloth and metal at the sides, and an array of wooden tail feathers inscribed with wind seals for propulsion on the back, the body itself was somewhat oval in shape with a rounded boat-like bottom and a semi-flat top with hollowed seating area for a Jonin pilot, and two passengers. Overall it looked like it was fashioned after a hawk. Even the front of the craft had a figure head of a bird, with glass eyes that gave a brief glow when the Jonin pushed some chakra though the control seals in the cockpit.

As a male Jonin wearing a thick coat, goggles, and a few pouches got in the bird-like craft, a long seal array set the length of the ship glowed before, with a puff of smoke, a ramp with a groove running the middle of it. When he got in the seat, a mechanism moved to spread the wings, which had a cloth over the metal from with a painting of bird feathers covering the bottom, and seals covering the top.

With a light cackle of energy running the length of the ramp, the craft was launched at extreme speeds, before another craft rose up to take its place.

This process was repeated several times with each craft going in a different direction each. Some had passengers, others had personal paint jobs, and all were out of sight within minutes of being launched.

A few teams with a huge length of rope and a weighted end with visual seals on them quickly checked the depth, after a few minutes, the team leaders, saw on a remotes tablet saw that the weight went through the bottom of the clouds, and saw a medium sized island below them covered in high walls with the letters G-8 written in the sides.

An hour after that, the ship was floating a decent fifteen floor's clearance, and the doc's found a compound in the water that seems to have caused the cloud the condense enough to support most crafts. As it was, if the _Leviathan _had been made entirely of metal, or if the armor plating hadn't been sealed away, they would have had too much mass, regardless of seals, to float.

Just before sundown, the markers were activated, and reverse summoned the Seahawks back to the ship. After a debriefing, and a compiling of reports, the Kages gathered for a meeting report.

(Scene change, floor under admin center, Gokage council chamber)

"Alright people, the council is now in session" responded Naruto, in his capacity as Sage, replacing Mifune, placing a Shakujo with sharpened outer edges and a leather wrapped center on the table. Arrayed around him were the first five division commanders. To his left was a red haired woman wearing a blue dress, and a sword at her waist, was Mei Terumi. She was in charge of ship functions, as her time as Mizukage gave her more experience in such matters. Next to her was the Kazekage, Garaa was wearing his long tan robes, and half vest. Since coming aboard, he added well sized gourds to his hips, as well as adding a series of straps over his torso to hold lots of smaller gourds. He kept his old gourd, but had Naruto add storage seals inside it to increase capacity to a small desert in itself. He has taken over the night watch because of his insomnia, but was also appointed ambassador, because out of everyone present, he was the best suited to make good impressions. On Naruto's right was the Hokage, with her bubblegum pink hair, was Sakura representing the scientific and medical corps. On her other side sat the Iwakage, a Stern looking man in standard Iwa jonin uniform, Kinsuchi. He represented the rest of the ninja forces, and the general moral of the ship. Across from Naruto was Danuai, the Kumokage, in charge of armament of the crew and ship, as well as quartermaster to put his worst case scenario thoughts to use and prep for them. No one's ever seen him happier than when he was told this. Although that was curbed a little when he was told that he had to account for ship size and cargo scroll space.

"Let's go with what we know first, then, Mei?"

"Thank you Naruto-dono, the ship is sound, although the main ship ports and armament ports are under the water line. The engines are now online, but we can't navigate without landmarks since normal compasses won't work right. A Sailor-nin told me that harnesses for those who try to suffice climb the hull might be best until we reach the waters below so as prevent falling to our deaths. As a side note, one chunin, in harness, tried to water walk the clouds….. He had to expend four times the normal amount just to stay half-way out of it. I recommend future water walking training be done at the ossen, until otherwise safe to do so. That is all."

"Sakura?"

"No one was adversely affected by the transition, other than momentary inabilities to breath properly do to the thinner air, the Scientists have confirmed multiple Magnetic fields, most likely the reason for the broken compass, however, each field has a unique signature, so we could sail using that, though we would have to lock on to each field one at a time, thou we can record each one once we find the source. They have also found that the clouds have a unique compound in them that is causing the condensing to almost water state. Extraction and then injection back into a cloud showed further condensing to the pint of solidifying. With this, they speculate, that land masses made of clouds might hold settlements up here, which might have adapted to the thinner climate. The Cloud-like nature of our environment also begs the question if the clouds above us can also support us, and how the people, if any, survive? Is there a relatively normal route up and down from here and can we use them? That is all."

"Danuai? Bare facts first, then ideas."

"Yes Sage-sama, production was halted until a steady supply of materials is found, stored weapon and armor will last a two week siege at moment, food will last three more months, but our supply of gases and Jellel stones are rather low, if we are to stay up here for longer than a month. Extraction of gasses from the clouds might give us a few more days, but not much more. A chakra converter or transfusing device might recharge the stones, the amount needed is unknown for either. Inari-san has draw up a new strike craft using the Hydro Pump system to propel them faster than most sail craft. A proper power system that would fit inside a small sail boat, or a seal amplifier to boost the power of the chakra feeding it might be needed, or a power source altogether. As a side note, some of the Tenshi tree seedlings that we planted onboard are sprouting on time, and will be ready for transplanting to a larger plot of land in two-and-a-half weeks .The Sage tree sapling on the rear castle has nine months before reaching full height (_the sage tree is one that came from the fruit filled with Sage chakra, will look like a weeping willow, the thickness of a full grown redwood, but the height of an average pine tree, and acts like the Tenshi trees from the First Chapter_) and another twelve before a steady supply of repair wood is freely available. We're doomed."

"Not if were carful, Danuai. So, on to Kinsuchi, please leave the scout report last, so we can discuss it fully without interruptions."

"Very well Leader-sama. The Academy is requesting that basic D-rank choirs, such as cleaning room and hallways, helping in the galleys and other cabin-boy-like duties be given to final year students. If allowed, Gennin would be given the prevue of gardening, basic touch-ups to the ship, and apprenticing to specific ship duties as well as their shinobi and kinuchi training. The rigging area is still classed as a low C-rank training duty. Some Jonin are wondering what kind of combat 'cloud people' would use.

On the matter of the Scouts: hawk division, two waterfall like structures were found, the closer of the two, to our aft-stern, looks like a river spiraling down, but was heavily damaged, one of the scouts went up to the top of the fall and found the ruins of a village, indicating that at one point, someone lived up there, and died fighting someone else. To our rear-aft, we found the gate three hour back, surrounded by what must count as raging currents up here, and land-like masses of cloud set to make approach difficult at best. The two forces make discovery of the gate almost impossible, by normal means at least. To our port-bow at six hour flight time, the second was found, looking more like a roller coaster ride, and very active usage, including a large, Caravel class-size, lobster carrying the ships up. The altitude of the second ocean is about ten thousand kilometers up. A second flyer, a Hyuga, Found an island, one that had real land mass was, ironically, lodged on this second sea, within sight of a Settlement-sized hole with no clear purpose or origin, though some signs of the locals trying to close it up indicate that it wasn't natural. The locals were spotted having white bird-like wings on their backs, though not all look big enough to truly support them. Some of their hair was also done up to look like antennae with balls at the end. Further observation was denied because some of them spotted the scouts. It was also reported that some were traveling on the clouds in unique crafts. Orders, Sir?"

As silence fell over the group, Naruto reviewed what he heard, and came to two decisions. "Give the Acadamy permission. We also need more information, have my ship, the _Kohona _ready with a full information gathering team, and inform Inari that he may get new inspiration if he joined us. And have a full evaluation team check out the ruins, nothing is useless or known. A relief ship is to follow us a week later with orders not to respond to us, let them think the two teams are unrelated. Messages are to be relayed thru message seals. Additional Scouting runs are to be made, use cardinal directions relative to the ship, and use full power of the Rail cannon for Long range mapping. Meeting adjourned."

(Scene change, a few days later, shores of Upper Yard)(naruto's POV)

*whistle* Now that's a forest! The ride up here was fun, even if the lobster deserved a shock for pinching the rails like that. That Old lady at the gate wasn't much better, wanting photos and this 'Extol' or whatever she wanted for payment.

But the people up here sure are nice, even if that one big guy with the long metal tube on his back kept glaring at me, and Garaa, or anyone really. I had Shika, Ino and the rest of the Info squad disperse into the crowd that gathered. They seemed to think we're friends with some fella with a straw hat called 'Luffy' or something, was willing to give us a gold pillar meant for them and everything. We turned it down, or at least shika said we did because we couldn't fit it on the ship, which was true, if we didn't seal it, that and we didn't know who this 'anchor' was.

Found some really cool birds when exploring the forest too, a mated pair of what the locals called 'South Birds' because they always pointed south, those are going straight to Udon to orient the ship. The other one was some red bird with a saddle the mean looking guy called Wiper said was named Freiza or something like that, and that his last master was dead from a recent conflict, and that no one wanted the bird. Well, what with Sasuke having access to a hawk summoning contract, I figured I could use him, after the locals give me a crash course on care and training to ride, fight, and truly fly on him. The first thing I'll do once I get him to his new home is give him a new name, but what? (_Hint, Hint_)

But what really got me interested was those "Dials" that they use for almost everything, and while it takes up more space than a seal, they most certainty took less room than the normal equivalent. And the idea of being able to recharge them was a great way to explain chakra away too, although we might have to find a way to recreate some the harder to find or extinct species of shellfish. Maybe we can have Isobu try to recreate them thru his coral ability or maybe make a farm in a that Battering Ram that Inari Thought of adding, of course with a ship the size of the _Leviathan_, that would be at least ten floors high and six rooms wide, and who know how long, not counting how it's to connect to the rest of the ship, so we could use some the space for resource farming. It would of course have to be reinforce four times as much as the hull to withstand the ramming, and not breach the rooms, but the plans for adding room in the form of the figurehead area, or inside the rigging for Jonin housing was also being considered.

Speaking of Inari, him and some local called Paguya talked shop about ships and dials, ideas that worked and didn't. Have to say, if he decides to come, his daughter might as well as come too. She was nice to talk to, not to mention that she showed me those "cannons" that the 'blue sea dwellers' use in ship to ship combat. I think sixty forty-eight pounders a row by ten rows a broadside and ten 'chase cannons' might be under kill for the _Leviathan's_ size, but the twenty-four ship mortars might be enough to compensate. Those 'swivel guns' seem interesting, but placing seals on them might be more useful, so only three per side for even coverage sounds good. Of course, they didn't have that much there, maybe three cannons total, but the 'mapping drones' I had map the white sea, white white sea, and as much of the blue sea under us as we pass it to get an idea of where we could get that many of these 'guns' from. Tenten is almost squeaking at the prospect of new weapons. Dainui is lowering our survival until we get some of those too. I had a Yamanaka look into every technical person they could find just to make sure we learned as much as we could about how our new world worked, and what position we should take.

(General POV)(Several weeks later)

After some negations, the local shardonian and Skypeians agreed to let us set up a remote base of operation on the farthest northeast side of their 'Upper Yard' and plant three of their Tenshi trees, so long as we shared some of the tenshi wood with them. The base itself is built like a Edo period castle, using the local wood of course since it was so plentiful, reinforced with seals, to almost stone-like quality, with enough left over to build two juggernaut-class vessels, though the materials would result in a less resilient vessel, so it was decided that the wood would be saved for construction of other bases, such as the outpost at what was left of Berka.

At Berka, some more Dials were found, including some that Paguya identified as Jet Dials, a stronger version of air dials similar to how a reject dial was stronger to an Impact dial. This also meant that we had an example of how to make our own Birds fly without chakra; in fact, it could be used to help the Blimp-like airship from spring Country become a viable means of transport for long expeditions into the other Sky Islands.

When shown Clouds End, it was deemed to risky for the Leviathan to take, too, bulky. Gliders with a packet of Jellel stones and a reverse beacon were sent out to find a viable location to reverse summon the ship into the Blue sea, though a recon team was sent to the nearest Island to gather info as well.

Days ago a message from each team was sent, and the question of where to make their unveiling to the world at large, and where to get our supplies quickly, and with as little fuss as possible.

Now at Sundown, as all the crew and the various ships in the fleet gathered as close as they possible could, there was a Flash of Green light, and they were gone from the White Sea, but not forgotten, and not forever.

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu**

**I'll put up a poll about where in general they should end up next.**

**Now Constructive comments are welcome, critics will be read and forgotten if argument is either invalid, or useless.**

**Were there any Ideas that I should pursue, what Kind of Figurehead should I use or be made to look like, Are there any styles for add-ons I should look into, or crafts I should adapt for my use?**

**Please Review,**

**Ryu no Kitsune.**


	5. NOTE

Seriously guys and gals, I have a Poll up for a reason. vote dang it. Also accepting OCs.

The Poll is now up.


End file.
